Too Young to Die
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Greg has a secret someone, but the secret someone's best friend just died. Can Greg and the team figure out who did it with her help?
1. Chapter 1

This the first one in the Too Young to Die but to Old to Live series. I only own Angel so no worries about me getting money.

* * *

"Nick, Greg, and I are going to go to Sunrise Acres Elementary," Grissom said passing out the assignments.

"Where are we going?" I asked jumping up.

"Sunrise Acres Elementary," he repeated, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes," I said walking to the door, "We have to go now!"

I quickly ran to the car and got in the drivers seat. Grissom and Nick got in the car and I drove off as fast as I could without going over the speed limit. It didn't take long to get there, but when we did I jumped out of the car and ran inside. One of the teachers saw me and grabbed my arm.

"Mr. Sanders, oh thank god you're here," she said happily.

"Where is she, Mrs. Wilson?" I asked panting slightly.

"She's in the music room," Mrs. Wilson said, "Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes," I said as she started to walk, "Thank you."

"I'm glad to help. It was one of her closest friends that they found."

"Who was it?"

"It was Danny Foreman."

"Oh god, they were best friends."

"She hasn't come out of here yet. I hope you can get her out."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilson."

As she walked off I went to the door and knocked on it slightly. I heard a muffled sob so I knocked harder. This time the door opened and I saw a little girl standing there blood covering her body.

"Oh hunny," I said pulling my shirt off and handing it to her with a bag, "I need you to go change into this and put your clothes in this."

She just nodded her head and pulled her shirt and pants off. Putting them in the bag she handed it back to me and pulled on my shirt. I closed the bag and started to walk off.

"Daddy," she said softly.

"What is it Angel?" I said looking down at her.

"He's dead," she said wiping the tears that were falling, "Danny's dead."

Tears filled my eyes as I heard her say this. Danny was Angel's best friend. He had become like an older brother to her, and I knew that nothing was going to happen to her. Now he was dead and she had seen the body.

"Greg, there you are," Grissom said sighing, "Where were you?"

"Grissom," I started handing him the bag with Angel's clothes in them, "This is my daughter, Angel."

He looked down and gasped when he saw her. Opening the bag he saw that it was her clothes in there. Kneeling down he looked her in the eye. Angel simply flipped her hands over and showed them to Grissom.

"Hello Mr. Grissom," she said sadly, "I'm sorry I moved the body, but I had to see if he was still alive."

"We're going to need you to come to the lab," he said looking at her hands.

"Daddy," she said turning to me, "May I take a shower first?"

"Yes," I said grabbing her hand, "You can take one at the lab. I have shirt you can wear."

"Thank you," she said looking up at me, "Good-bye Mr. Grissom."

"You can just call me Grissom or Gris," he said smiling at her.

"Good-bye Grissom," she said as I walked off.

"Angel," I said, "I'm so sorry."

"I am too," she said as we got into the car, "I just wish I could have stopped it."

"We don't even know if you could have stopped it yet."

"There is always a way to stop something as long as you look."

I looked at her and saw tears falling from her eyes again. We quickly got to the lab and I pulled her into a hug. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and started to sob harder.

"Why did he have to die?" she said between sobs.

"I don't know baby," I said trying not to cry myself, "But we'll going to find out what happened."

"Can I take a shower now?" she said scratching her arm.

"Ya," I said as we got out of the car.

We walked in and Angel instantly froze looking at all of the people running around. She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes hoping that I would help her. Chuckling I picked her up and walked to the shower.

"I'm going to get the shirt from my locker," I said to Angel when we walked in.

"Okay Daddy," she said as she took her clothes off and turned the water on.

"Don't take to long," I said handing her a towel.

"It's okay," she said wrapping the towel around her body, "I'm already done."

"Good," I said smiling, "Now dry off."

"Can you help me?" she said trying to dry her body off.

I simply laughed and picked her up and put her on the bench. Taking the towel off I started to dry her off gently before grabbing the shirt and putting it on her. The shirt was way too big for her so she didn't have to wear pants with it. Putting her underwear and shoes on I picked her up and ran a comb through her soft brown and green hair. It was then that I was paged by Grissom.

"Daddy," she said cuddling into me, "Is it time for lunch yet?"

"I go on break in an hour," I said walking into Grissom's office, "We can eat then. You paged me."


	2. Chapter 2

*Grissom's Point of View*

"Ya," I said nodding to Angel, "I need you to look at these photos with Nick."

"Okay," Greg said putting Angel down and taking the file from me, "I'll get right on these. Angel, what are you doing?"

"Looking at the title of the books that look interesting," she said walking around my office, "You have a lot of books that seem like it would be fun to read."

"I'm going to go watch Angel for a little bit please," Greg said leaving, "You know where I'll be."

"Most of them are on bugs and forensic science," I said giving her a weird look, "You find them interesting?"

"Yep," Angel said grinning, "I wish I could read these."

"Well," I said grabbing a backpack from the closest, "If you promise not to destroy them I'll let you borrow a few."

"You'd really do that for me?" she said grinning.

"Yes," I said opening the bag, "I'll pick out a few for you to read."

"That's wonderful Grissom," she said looking at the ones that she could see.

"Alright, how about I give you five books in all?"

"That works for me. Three could be on forensic science and two on bugs?"

"Okay, let me get them for you."

I grabbed the books that had the most information, but were still light. Putting them in the backpack I slipped a notebook and pencil in there incase she wanted to write something down.

"Thank you Grissom," she said hugging me slightly.

"You're welcome," I said patting her back awkwardly; "I put a notebook and a pencil in there so you can write information down."

"Thank you again," she said taking the backpack and putting it on, "Can you please show me where Daddy is? He said it was almost time for lunch."

"Sure," I said as we walked out of my office, "Your dad should be in the lab with Nick Stokes."

"Who's Nick Stokes?"

"Nick Stokes is one of my other CSIs. He's a level three now."

"What's he like?"

"Well, you'll find out soon enough."

Angel just nodded and followed me. Looking down at her I was amazed by how she acted. Being Greg's daughter I thought she was going to be a little crazier, but I guess she got her personality from her mother.

"Daddy," Angel said opening the door into the lab.

"Hello Angel," Greg said looking up and smiling, "What's in the backpack?"

"Grissom is letting me borrow some books on forensic science and bugs," she said grinning and jumping slightly.

"That was very nice of him," Greg said giving me a weird look.

"Oh, and he says that if I ruin the books in anyway," Angel started rocking on her feet innocently, "That you won't have a job for much longer."

"Greg," Nick said shooting him a confused look, "Who's this?"

"This is my daughter Angel. Angel this is my friend and coworker…" Greg started but stopped when Angel started to talk.

"Nick Stokes, level three CSI," Angel said nodding slightly.

"How'd you know?" Nick said looking at her weirdly.

"I'm a physic," Angel said with a sarcastic smile.

"Angel," Greg said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Daddy," Angel said, "I'm also sorry to you Mr. Stokes. I shouldn't you have been all sarcastic."

"It's alright," Nick said smiling, "But you can call me Nick."

"Thank you Nick," Angel said grinning, "Is it time for lunch now?"

"You seem really hungry," I stated, "Why are you so hungry?"

"The power went out so our alarm clocks didn't go off so when we got up we were running late so I didn't get to eat breakfast so now I'm hungry," she said shrugging.

"Give me half an hour," Greg said looking back at the photos.

"I'll wait," she said before going to sit on a chair and pulled out a book.


	3. Chapter 3

*Greg's Point of View*

"So, what have you found?" Grissom asked getting to the photos.

"Blood splatter was weird for how the body was killed," I said shaking my head.

"What do you mean weird?" he asked confused.

"It's in a weird pattern," Nick said handing Grissom a photo.

"I know that pattern," Angel said looking at the picture.

"What is it?" I asked motioning for her to come to us.

"It's Thai for faggot," she said sighing, "Danny was playing truth or dare one day and they asked who he had a crush on and he said Jeremy and me."

"So, this was most likely a hate crime," Grissom said shaking his head.

"It's my fault," Angel said walking to the chair again, "I made him play the game."

"I told you it wasn't your fault," I said walking to Angel, "You had no clue that this would happen."

"The fact that I knew he was bisexual and I still made him play that stupid game has nothing to do with the fact it's my fault," she said angrily, "It was the fact that a substitute teacher was behind us and said something that was very homophobic. I should have told someone, but that was his last day there and I wasn't even sure he said it."

"Do you remember what the teachers name was?" Grissom said walking to us.

"No, he wasn't my teacher, but he was the sub for third grade class," Angel said cocking her head to the side cutely, "So it was a grade above mine, and the teachers are Mrs. White and Mrs. Moon."

"Are you sure about this Angel?" Nick said putting the photos down and kneeling next to us.

"I'm positive," she said nodding, "Daniel Gray is in that grade and he was talking about one of the teachers being gone."

"Do you know which teacher?" I asked hoping she did.

"No," she said sadly, "Daniel didn't say which one it was."

"It's a good thing you know all of this or it would have taken us a while longer to figure this out," Grissom said walking out of the room, "You three can go on break now."

"You heard the boss," Angel said putting the backpack on, "It's time for lunch. Nick, would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Nick said smiling, "What are you guys eating?"

"Daddy," Angel said turning to me, "What are we eating?"

"I ordered some Chinese," I said putting the photos away.

"Daddy ordered some Chinese," Angel repeating to Nick.

"Okay," Nick said nodding.

"Nick," I said as we walked out of the lab, "Can you take Angel to the break room while I get food?"


	4. Chapter 4

*Nick's Point of View*

"Sure," I said to Greg as he walked a different way, "So, Angel, want to race?"

"I would race you, but I'm afraid to embarrass you in your own dojo," she said smirking.

"Okay, you have a mouth on you," I said laughing slightly.

"I also have nose," she said the smirk growing.

"Wow Nick, getting beat by a five year old," Warrick said as we walked into the break room.

"I resent that," Angel said crossing her arms, "I'm six and in second grade with the brains of a twenty year old."

"Are you serious?" I said looking down at her.

"She is very serious," Greg said bringing the food, "The only reason that she isn't out of school is because Danny wasn't."

"I don't want to talk about him," Angel said angrily.

"Angel," Greg said sadly, "I know you don't want to think, let alone talk about Danny, but you can't do that."

"I know Daddy," she said wiping the tears that falling.

"Wait, Greg you're her father?" Warrick said surprised.

"Yes," Greg said proudly.

"Daddy, can we eat now?" Angel said tugging on his shirt.

"Ya," Greg said getting paper plates out of the cabinet, "Warrick are you staying for lunch too?"

"Sure," Warrick said smiling.

"What is this?" Sara said as Catherine and she walked in, "Why is everyone in here?"

I looked down and saw Angel hide behind Greg. Fear consumed her and Greg must have noticed this because he put the plates down quickly and picked her up. She buried her head in his shoulder trying to stop shaking.

"Greg," Catherine asked pointing to Angel, "Who are you holding?"

"This is my daughter, Angel," he said bouncing her slightly; "She has a fear of large groups if she's not in my arms. It comes from when she was staying at her mothers' house."

"Oh," Sara said noticing Greg's voice when he talked about Angel's mother.

Anger went over Greg's face when he said something about Angel's mother. Angel must have noticed because she gently kissed him on the cheek as if to calm him down in a way.

"Angel," Greg said calming down, "This is Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows."

"Hello," Angel said removing her head from Greg's shoulder before putting it back.


	5. Chapter 5

*Greg's Point of View*

"Angel," I said moving her face so she was looking at me, "They're not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to put you down so you don't have to hide."

"I'm sorry," she said before turning her head to everyone, "I have issues with large crowds ever since my mother left me in a bar that didn't close for three days."

"It is fine," Catherine said her mother instincts taking control, "Why don't we eat?"

"That sounds great," Angel said smiling as I sat down.

"Greg," Grissom said, "We found the teacher. He confessed to everything once Brass asked him if he was at the school."

"That's good," I said smiling, "I just hope that I don't see the guy."

"Why do you hope that?" he asked confused.

"I don't feel like having my daughter only be able to see me from inside of a cell."

Grissom smiled at me and walked out of the door. Angel kissed me on the cheek before turning and eating the small portion of food I put on her plate. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I guess they never expected me to say something like I just said.

Soon we were all talking and eating. Angel was like part of the family at work now and everyone loved her like I did. She came to work every weekend and days when she didn't have school. I was glad that everyone at work knew her, because I was tired of paying someone who didn't care about her to watch her. Now she just hung out with everyone at work.


End file.
